This invention relates to means for generating hydrogen-rich gas and more particularly to improvements therein.
In an application for patent by J. Rupe entitled, "System for Minimizing Internal Combustion Engine Pollution Emission," Ser. No. 387,342 filed Aug. 10, 1973, and assigned to a common assignee, there is described an arrangement for minimizing the pollution produced by an internal combustion engine by mixing hydrogen with a very lean fuel/air mixture which is then injected into the engine to be used as the engine fuel. For the purpose of generating the hydrogen, in that application and in an application by Houseman et al, Ser. No. 390,049, filed Aug. 20, 1973, for a "Hydrogen-Rich Gas Generator," and also in an application by Houseman, Ser. No. 428,444, filed Dec. 26, 1973, for a "Hydrogen-Rich Gas Generator," all of which applications are assigned to a common assignee, there are described hydrogen generators of a type which are suitable for use with an automobile internal combustion engine. These hydrogen generators partially oxidize a spray of atomized liquid hydrocarbon fuel in an air-steam mixture, to produce a substantially soot-free hydrogen-rich gas. The use of steam and or water requires a water tank to be carried by the vehicle, whose size has been estimated on the order of five gallons. The additional cost of a water tank and the cost of providing service station facilities for refilling the tank with pure water represents a considerable investment. Also, in cold weather the addition of a suitable anti-freeze agent to the water and the use of heaters to prevent freezing of the water provides another complication which can be expensive. These complications may be avoided if it were possible to provide a hydrogen gas generator which does not require water or steam, and which can still produce either substantially or completely soot-free hydrogen-rich gas.